Lezione di vita
by luca.favro
Summary: Kisshu e Ichigo scoprono alcune cose su Taruto e Purin. Decidono così di dargli una "lezione di vita" Avvertenze: Raiting Rosso


Salve a tutti.

Questa è una piccola pazzia nata da uno scambio di mail con Leemoon MewSisters, la ragazza che mi beta le one shot Red Passion e che scrive la fic Until.  
In questo piccolo scambio, su una sua fic futura (spero) mi è venuta l'ispirazione per una fic rossa.  
I protagonisti saranno Kisshu, Ichigo, Purin e Taruto.

I fatti qui narrati non hanno nulla a che vedere con le mie altre fic sulle Mew Mew e avvengono a dieci anni dalla fine della serie.

Beh! Non dico altro e buona lettura.

**Lezione **

Kisshu entrò nella stanza di Taruto spalancando la porta, come suo solito, senza bussare

-Ehi nanetto hai visto…- fece lui, ma a quel punto emise un fischio.

Infatti colse il fratello minore con le braghe calate e con una grossa erezione, il tutto mentre si masturbava di fronte ad un video porno di una ragazza che faceva un pompino… Con lui che mormorava il nome della fidanzata, Purin Fong.

Il piccolo di casa non si accorse subito del fatto che Kisshu fosse entrato, ma quando lo fece la sua carnagione assunse svariate tonalità di rosso.

-Kisshu! – grido lui quando si riprese dallo spavento e dall'imbarazzo -Quante volte ti ho detto di non entrare nella mia stanza senza bussare prima! –

Il maggiore sbuffò assottigliando lo sguardo -Ora come ora non mi interessa più di tanto- rispose

-Ma sei fortunato che sia stato io a beccarti a fare e vedere certe cose e non Pai oppure la pesciolina-

Taruto non condivideva appieno la cosa detta dal fratello, ma sospirò per lo scampato pericolo

-Non gli dirai nulla? – Chiese poi lui abbassando lo sguardo.

Il verde scosse la testa -Senti hai vent'anni quindi sei già abbastanza grande per vedere certe cose e fare quello che stavi facendo… Ma dimmi, tu e la tua scimmietta non avete concluso ancora niente? -

Il castano sprofondò ancora di più nella sedia girevole e mormorò un "no" soffocato.

A quel punto il mezzano degli Ikisatashi sbatté più volte le palpebre -Come no? Avete già una certa età… Anche quel ghiacciolo di Pai è riuscito a portarsi a letto Retasu prima dei venti e tu niente? –

-Senti- scattò l'altro -Non siamo tutti come te che ti sei fatto una mezza dozzina di ragazze prima di tornare qua e metterti assieme alla vecchiaccia! Con cui poi vi date alla pazza gioia un week end sì e l'altro pure! –

Kisshu alzò le spalle -Che vuoi che ti dica… Ci godiamo la gioventù-

-E non sono coraggioso come Pai – pigolò poi Taruto.

Il fratello allora alzò un sopracciglio -In che senso? –

-Ho paura di fare del male a Purin-Chan e di non essere all'altezza- Confessò lui.

Kisshu spalancò la bocca, ma poi scosse la testa increspando solamente le labbra.

-Dovresti sapere che le donne sono delicate, in particolare la prima volta che lo fanno, e poi l'esperienza viene man mano… Se vuoi posso darti due dritte-

-In che senso? – chiese il minore scettico.

-Ti fidi di me? – rispose lui con sorriso mellifluo.

-No- fu la secca risposta di lui -Ma ho paura di non aver altra scelta-

-Bravo ragazzo, lascia fare a me e vedrai che tu e la tua scimmietta vi divertirete un mondo-

Detto ciò uscì dalla stanza facendogli un cenno con la mano.

Taruto a quel punto sospirò -Non so perché- fece -Ma ho un pessimo presentimento-

Frattanto, al Cafè Mew Mew, le fidanzate dei due si stavano cambiando per tornare a casa.

Ma la più piccola delle due sembrava sovrappensiero e, di tanto in tanto, lanciava delle occhiate all'amica per poi sospirare.

-Che c'è? – Chiese la rossa dopo l'ennesimo sospiro dell'altra.

-No, niente- rispose lei.

-È un po' difficile crederti Purin-chan…Oggi non sei la solita ragazza piena di vita- replicò l'amica.

La bionda ci pensò un attimo e poi parlò -Senti Ichigo One-Chan… Posso chiederti una cosa? -

L'altra si voltò verso di lei ed annuì.

-Quanto tempo ci ha messo Kisshu Oni-chan a portarti a letto dopo che vi siete messi assieme? –

Ichigo divenne viola per l'imbarazzo e le spuntarono coda ed orecchie da gatto… Non pensava che Purin fosse così spudorata e diretta.

-Beh- fece lei balbettando -Stiamo assieme da cinque anni circa… Più o meno dopo sei mesi… Perché? –

-No, niente- rispose la mew scimmia sospirando triste.

-Ehi- fece la rossa che stava cominciando ad intuire qualcosa ed a muovere la coda di conseguenza.

-Ma tu e il nanetto…-

Purin scosse la testa triste -Non abbiamo fatto nulla per ora… anche se stiamo assieme da anni-

Ichigo da una parte era contenta che la piccola non avesse fatto ancora quella esperienza e che il nanetto l'avesse così a cuore da rispettarla così tanto da non forzarla a farla ma…

Lei ci stava soffrendo per questo.

-Senti Purin- disse risoluta la mew neko -Penso che Taruto sia una persona abbastanza timida ed insicura… Avrà paura di farti del male o si starà facendo delle fisime mentali… Di sicuro, conoscendo gli altri fratelli ed in particolare Pai, si starà facendo chissà quali castelli mentali oppure piani… Se vuoi gli parlo io-

Purin annui alle rassicurazioni dell'amica ed alla proposta di aiuto.

-Grazie Ichigo one-chan- detto ciò si rivestì in un momento ed uscì dallo spogliatoio lasciando sola l'amica che però sembrava decisamente nervosa.

-Quel nanetto infame… Va bene il rispetto e tutto quanto… Ma datti una mossa perdiana che stai facendo soffrire la nostra piccola scimmietta… Stasera gliene dico quattro! –

Detto ciò si rivestì ed uscì anche lei dall'edificio diretta verso casa Ikisatashi con passo di marcia.

Arrivata di fronte alla casa dei tre non diede il tempo al fidanzato di salutarla che cominciò a chiamare a gran voce Taruto.

-Dannato nanetto! - gridava lei -Scendi subito che devo parlarti! –

-Perdi tempo Koneko-chan- fece Kisshu incrociando le braccia al petto ed osservandola scettico -È uscito per andare ad una lezione serale all'università-

Lei a quel punto si voltò verso di lui fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

-Comunque, ciao piccola- il verde finalmente salutò a modo la ragazza.

-Ciao- fece lei sospirando, ma rimanendo comunque nervosa per le cose che aveva scoperto poco prima.

-Cosa succede micetta? – Chiese lui sorridendo.

-Cosa succede? Succede che tuo fratello sta facendo soffrire Purin! – disse lei con un tono di voce leggermente alto.

Kisshu si portò una mano sotto il mento con fare pensieroso -Posso fare un'ipotesi? -

Chiese poi con tono simil intellettuale.

Ichigo incrociò le braccia al petto ed annui in segno di consenso.

-Penso che la scimmietta voglia tanto che il mio fratellino utilizzi il suo bel batacchio con lei e che voglia anche assaggiarlo, ma il mio fratellino è talmente tardo da non capirlo-

La fidanzata rimase basita -Come fai a saperlo? Io l'ho scoperto poco fa! –

Lui ghignò -Ho beccato il piccoletto che si masturbava di fronte a un porno e nel mentre si immaginava che la scimmietta si prendesse cura di lui e del suo arnese-

Ichigo a quel punto sembrò andare in tilt, cercando di elaborare le informazioni che Kisshu le aveva dato con un sorriso beffardo stampato in faccia.

Quando finalmente i suoi neuroni riuscirono a riconnettere esalò solo un "Ah!".

-Quindi la scimmietta vorrebbe sentire l'unico frutto dell'amor dentro di sé? – Chiese il verde meditabondo.

La fidanzata annui -Già… Ehi!? So che stai per tirare fuori una delle tue solite idee strampalate-

Ichigo notò subito lo strano luccichio negli occhi del fidanzato e ciò, per esperienza, non presagiva nulla di buono.

-Piccola, almeno ascoltala prima di dire che è cattiva- rispose lui difendendosi.

-So che me ne pentirò- sospirò lei -Ma dilla-

-Loro due vogliono farlo, giusto? Ma non sanno come fare, giusto? Allora perché non dargli una bella lezione dal vivo di come si fa? –

Ghignò lui guardandola famelico.

La rossa spalancò la bocca non sapendo se indignarsi oppure sprofondare per l'imbarazzo.

-Sono geniale lo so- fece il verde calcando la mano.

La rossa scosse la testa sempre più nervosa -Non sei geniale, sei solo un maniaco! – gridò poi.

L'altro incrociò le braccia al petto assottigliando lo sguardo -Da che pulpito viene la predica, vorrei ricordarti di quando l'abbiamo fatto nello spogliatoio del cafè e solo perché volevi scaricare la tensione a causa di quella litigata con il biondino… Poi non mi hai detto qualche giorno fa che ti piacerebbe essere vista mentre lo facciamo? Hai addirittura pensato di fare un video, con mascherina e tutto, per poi metterlo su un sito apposito-

-Touché- fece lei abbassando lo sguardo sconfitta -Ma lo faremo solo a due condizioni-

Kisshu ridacchiò compiaciuto del fatto che avesse convinto la fidanzata ad aiutarlo nella sua idea -Spara-

-Prima condizione- fece la ragazza -Che rimanga una cosa fra di noi e come seconda cosa Taruto e Purin dovranno essere d'accordo, se no non si fa nulla! –

Il sorriso pieno del fidanzato, da cui spuntava uno dei canini prominenti dell'alieno, fece capire alla mew neko che aveva accettato le condizioni.

-Ok micetta ora dobbiamo solo convincere i due- concluse poi il ragazzo.

-Ma sai tutto questo discorso mi ha messo una certa voglia… Che ne dici se…- Detto ciò si avvicinò a Ichigo e l'abbracciò, facendogli sentire la sua erezione pulsante.

-Tu hai sempre voglia- rispose lei sbuffando, ma portando una mano sopra di essa.

-Però dobbiamo realizzare la mia idea, se la realizziamo, prima che ritornino Pai e Retasu dalla Luna di Miele- mormorò Kisshu fra un sospiro e l'altro per il piacere che la rossa, che aveva nel mentre infilato una mano nei pantaloni ed aveva iniziato a massaggiare la sua virilità dura, gli stava donando.

-Ne parlerò con Purin domani- gemette la mew neko -penso che ci vorrà poco per convincerla- a quel punto si morse il labbro inferiore perché stava per lanciare un gemito più forte a causa del fatto che Kisshu, che aveva preso anche lui a massaggiarla, le aveva infilato due dita nella sua apertura.

-Tranquilla piccola- rispose Kisshu appoggiandosi con la testa all'incavo della spalla della ragazza e mordicchiandolo -Io penso a Taruto-

Purin ed Ichigo si trovarono una di fronte all'altra in un piccolo bar, ad un tavolo un po' appartato così da non dare nell'occhio.

-Ichigo one-chan – pigolò la ragazza -Hai parlato con Taru Taru? -

La rossa scosse la testa sopra la tazza di tè che stava sorseggiando -No, ma ho una proposta un po' folle da parte di Kisshu… Che ne dici se io e lui, ovviamente con il vostro consenso, vi diamo una lezione di sesso? –

La biondina aprì gli occhi sbalordita -Voi lo fareste davanti a noi? – chiese sussurrando.

Ichigo annuì.

-E poi ci spieghereste come farlo passo passo? –

La mew neko si guardò attorno -Penso di sì- mormorò lei.

A quel punto Purin si allungò ed abbracciò la rossa ringraziandola, cosa che lasciò di stucco Ichigo… Non pensava, infatti, che Purin fosse così ansiosa di farlo da accettare l'idea di Kisshu senza batter ciglio.

Nel frattempo, a casa Ikisatashi, Kisshu stava attendendo che il fratello arrivasse dall'università dopo le lezioni mattutine.

Quando il più piccolo della famiglia entrò nella sala da pranzo vide il fratello osservarlo in una maniera strana.

-Cosa c'è? – Chiese lui preoccupato dallo sguardo.

-Senti Taruto- fece lui sorridendo maligno -che ne dici se io e la mia micetta, vista la tua inesperienza, ti diamo una lezione di sesso assieme alla tua scimmietta, così da poterti divertire con lei? –

Il castano aprì la bocca e si irrigidì -Ma tu sei fuori di testa! –

-Non ti piace come idea? – Chiese lui con un tono di voce bambinesco ed osservandolo come se fosse stata una idea geniale.

-No! Non mi piace! – Continuò lui inviperito.

-Dai su! - Andò avanti il verde, sorridendo in maniera strana. -Scommettiamo che la scimmietta ci sta? E tu vorresti essere così pollo da non starci mentre lei sì? –

Taruto guardò male il fratello -Non credo che ci stia, ma se sarà così io non mi tirerò indietro- replicò il castano rosso in viso, non si sapeva bene se per l'irritazione o per la vergogna.  
Kisshu annuì -Prometti- chiese lui guardandolo storto.

Il castano sbuffò -Prometto-

-Bravo ragazzo- rispose il verde.

Proprio in quel momento arrivò un messaggio da parte di Ichigo

_Sembra incredibile ma Purin ci sta alla tua pazza idea, chiede quando tu voglia metterla in pratica.  
Pone un'unica condizione: deve essere solo Taruto a toccarla._

-Sembra proprio che tu debba fare quella lezione mio caro Taru Taru- disse Kisshu alzando gli occhi dallo schermo del cellulare.

Il sorriso maligno che adornava il viso del verde fece capire a Taruto che era fregato.

Kisshu scrisse velocemente un messaggio alla fidanzata e poi guardò il fratello minore.

-Preparati- fece lui ghignando -presto ti faremo vedere come si fa l'amore-

Due giorni dopo, Ichigo e Purin arrivarono a casa Ikisatashi abbastanza nervose, la prima perché avrebbe fatto sesso davanti ai due più piccoli della squadra, mentre la seconda perché avrebbe perso la sua verginità.

La rossa si era messa una minigonna nera e un top rosso fuoco così da essere comoda.

La bionda aveva una gonna lunga gialla, camicetta bianca e un gilet nero.

Suonarono alla porta della casa e venne ad aprire Taruto, che per l'occasione si era messo dei Jeans neri ed una maglietta mezze maniche, anch'essa nera, leggermente attillata.

Purin distolse lo sguardo imbarazzata, mentre Ichigo l'osservò scettica per poi sospirare.

-Stai bene vestito così nanetto-

-Grazie vecchiaccia, anche te non sei male- ma quando guardò meglio la fidanzata abbassò lo sguardo anch'egli.

-Scusa Taruto- fece poi la più grande dei tre -Vediamo di entrare che se no facciamo notte- Lui annui e si scostò permettendo alle due di entrare.

-Dov'è Kisshu? – chiese, appena giunsero in soggiorno, la mew neko nervosa.

-Si sta cambiando- rispose il castano, anche lui nervoso, poi si rivolse alla fidanzata

-Stai bene sai scimmietta-

-Grazie- balbettò lei -Ma anche te stai bene vestito così-

Calò un momento di silenzio fra i tre, rotto poi dal suono del campanello.

-Devono essere le pizze- detto ciò Taruto andò ad aprire la porta per ricevere la cena.

Giusto in tempo perché Kisshu scendesse con fare trionfale dalle scale, vestito con dei Jeans ed una maglietta verde a maniche lunghe attillata per dare sfoggio del suo corpo.

-Ehi- salutò lui sorridendo -Siete uno schianto ragazze-

-Grazie- fece Purin che abbassò il capo arrossendo.

Ichigo invece si avvicinò guardandolo storto e, appena lui finì di scendere le scale, lo baciò.

-Sono splendido? – chiese lui.

-Sì, ma rimane il fatto che le tue idee sono spesso idiote- rispose lei fra l'irritato e l'imbarazzato.

-Dai che stasera ci divertiamo- replicò il verde con sguardo lussurioso, mentre calava a rubarle un nuovo bacio sotto gli occhi di una Purin che sospirava ansiosa.

Il momento fu rotto però da Taruto che entrò con le pizze e fece cenno di andare in cucina per consumare il pasto.

La cena fu, per quanto fosse assurdo, normale.

Infatti, i quattro si raccontarono le proprie giornate tra università e lavoro.

La più piccola era una studentessa di fisioterapia mentre Taruto studiava botanica.

Ichigo studiava legge mentre Kisshu si era buttato in ingegneria.

Questi ultimi erano ormai prossimi a conseguire la laurea e, grazie a Ryo, avevano un posto sicuro in una delle sue tante aziende, nel frattempo, però, continuavano a lavorare al cafè.

Terminato il pasto si spostarono di nuovo in sala per prendere un caffè e… concludere la serata.

Le coppie si erano sedute una di fronte all'altra, con i due più piccoli che si erano accomodati sulle poltrone mentre i più grandi sul divano.

Ichigo, accomodatasi tra le gambe di Kisshu, osservava i due che, capendo che ormai si stava avvicinando la fase "calda" della serata, si guardavano attorno nervosi e, quando i loro sguardi si incrociavano, li distoglievano imbarazzati.

-Allora- fece Kisshu che aveva poggiato il mento sulla spalla della fidanzata e sorrideva ai due in maniera strana -Per cominciare bisogna mettere a proprio agio la propria donna o il proprio uomo…–

-E fino a qui- concluse Ichigo dopo avere preso un profondo respiro -Ci siamo… Una buona cena aiuta-

-Ma non basta micetta- fece serafico il fidanzato, che nel mentre aveva preso a baciare il collo ed a mordicchiare i lobi di lei.

-Bisogna continuarla bene la serata… Adesso scimmietta devi sederti sulle gambe di Taruto-

La biondina, rossa per l'imbarazzo, annui e si andò a sedere sulle gambe di Taruto che si era irrigidito.

-Taruto- mormorò Ichigo, mentre socchiudeva gli occhi godendosi le attenzioni del fidanzato.

-Fai come sta facendo Kisshu e tu Purin…- a quel punto la rossa allungò una mano dietro la testa e cominciò ad accarezzare le orecchie del fidanzato che approvò la cosa con un gorgoglio sommesso -Fa come faccio io-

I due, titubanti, cominciarono a fare come i due più grandi gli stavano mostrando.

Non si capiva se i piccoli erano rossi per l'imbarazzo o per il piacere, ma lentamente la loro rigidità venne meno e, senza che Kisshu o Ichigo dicessero nulla, Taruto infilò una mano dentro la camicetta e cominciò a palpare i seni di Purin che apprezzò il gesto con un gemito.

-Sembra che siano dei buoni studenti- fece sornione Kisshu che, vedendo la mossa di Taruto, aveva cominciato scostare la bretellina del top di Ichigo per poi cominciare a giocare con i seni di lei.

Ichigo gemette mentre socchiudeva gli occhi -Però- fece lei – bisogna mettersi comodi-

-Già- ghignò Kisshu che schiocco le dita e fece sparire gli abiti di tutti tranne che per la biancheria… Lasciando sgomenti Purin e Taruto.

La rossa guardò male il verde -Potevi avvertirli che voi avete anche questi poteri- lo sgridò.

Lui alzò le spalle -Spariscono solo se si è pienamente concordi nel farlo e sembra che loro lo siano-

-Come? – Balbettarono di due

Kisshu sospirò e spiegò -Dovete sapere che, tra la nostra gente, se fra due o più persone c'è pieno accordo per fare determinate cose, si può accelerare la svestizione con un semplice schiocco di dita-

-La prima volta- continuò Ichigo che aveva un braccio del fidanzato attorno alla vita -è sempre una sorpresa ma poi ci si abitua anche se io preferisco il metodo classico-

-Ti piace scartare e farti scartare- ghignò il verde.

-Che male c'è- replicò la rossa mostrandogli la lingua.

I due osservarono basiti i loro insegnanti.

-Comunque, devi ammettere Taruto che la tua fidanzata ha una bella biancheria di un bel giallo limone… peccato io preferisca quella nera, ma anche questa micetta non è male… Rosso fuoco… Uhm non male-

Ichigo sorrise sorniona -Sono stata io a consigliare a Purin la biancheria… Sembra proprio che abbia fatto centro-

Infatti, Taruto aveva un rivolo di sangue che gli correva dal naso -Tutto bene Taru Taru- chiese preoccupata Purin.

-Sì, tutto bene- rispose lui balbettando -Stai benissimo-

Purin però sembrava a disagio per qualcos.

-Purin tranquilla- fece Ichigo intuendo cosa avesse -Taruto ha una normale reazione alla situazione, significa solo che tu hai fatto un buon lavoro… Come sento che anche io l'ho fatto-

Il castano divenne paonazzo ma si trattenne dal gridare contro la fidanzata del fratello.

-Ora però- disse Kisshu -bisogna preparare la strada per il resto-

Detto ciò infilò una mano nelle mutandine umide di Ichigo ed iniziò a stimolarla, cosa che in breve la portò ad avere la coda e le orecchie da gatto.

-Fa lo stesso nanetto e Purin rilassati… Lasciati condurre da lui… Nanetto con calma all'inizio- Disse ansimando la ragazza più grande.

-Ok- fecero i due spaventati ma anche eccitati.

Taruto si intrufolò nella biancheria della fidanzata e cominciò a muoversi come Kisshu stava facendo.

Sentì chiaramente che Purin approvava la cosa e si sentiva esaltato da ciò.

Intanto Kisshu tolse la mano dall'intimità di Ichigo e le porse un dito che lei succhiò con piacere.

-Che fate? – chiese Purin che, nonostante la vista appannata dal godimento, notò ciò.

-È un nostro piccolo rituale- spiego Kisshu, che era ritornato a penetrare con le dita Ichigo che, per non gridare, si stava mordendo un dito.

-Le do sempre da succhiare le dita che ho utilizzato per farla godere… Poi me le gusto anche io… Vuoi provare? –

Purin annuì gorgogliando un "sì" sommesso.

-Taruto- disse il verde -Tira fuori le dita e fattele succhiare-

Il castano, tremando, tolse le dita da Purin e gliele porse.

Lei non perse tempo e cominciò a leccare e succhiare.

Intanto Kisshu aveva anche lui tolto di nuovo le dita da Ichigo, con il suo disappunto, ed aveva preso a leccarle, per poi tornare a giocare con la fidanzata che tornò ad ansimare.

-È buono- Esclamò la biondina rossa in viso per le emozioni che stava vivendo -Prova Taru Taru-

Il castano prese un respiro ed infilò nuovamente le dita in Purin, che gemette, per poi uscire di nuovo e leccarsele -È uno strano gusto… Ma hai ragione, è buono-

Ichigo a quel punto prese un respiro, bloccò la mano di Kisshu e si alzò.

-Adesso però è venuto il momento di prendere il latte… Purin fa come faccio io-

Detto ciò tolse i boxer di Kisshu che emise un verso gutturale.

La biondina annuì, si alzò e tolse le mutande a Taruto che aprì la bocca, uno dei suoi sogni più reconditi si stava per realizzare.

-Ora comincia leccarlo dalla punta e non dimenticare di succhiare anche i testicoli-

Spiegò la rossa che intanto mostrava come si faceva.

Purin prese un respiro ed iniziò a lavorare anch'ella… Facendo gemere Taruto.

-Taru tu invece posa una mano sulla testa di Purin… Ma non spingere… è come se fosse un invito-

Mormorò Kisshu che stava arrivando in paradiso per le sensazioni che la fidanzata e la sua bocca gli stavano dando.

-Le prime volte Purin- riprese a spiegare Ichigo nel mentre che masturbava il fidanzato, nell'attesa di succhiarlo e berne il succo -Poniti un limite con le dita quando lo devi succhiare… Una volta che ti sarai abituata potrai mettertelo tutto nella bocca come faccio io-

Dettò ciò fece sparire l'erezione nella bocca lasciando di stucco i due più piccoli.

-Vecchiaccia tu…-

-Non dire una parola nanetto- rispose la rossa, togliendo per un attimo la bocca dal fidanzato -Pensa solo a Purin-

La biondina, preso un respiro, mise il pollice e l'indice ad anello a metà del pene duro e cominciò a succhiarlo… Taruto emise un grido di sorpresa e piacere quando iniziò a farlo.

-Scimmietta… Sei fantastica, continua- approvò lui.

-Grazie Taru Taru- fece sorridendo la ragazza, ma un gemito più forte la fece voltare verso Kisshu e Ichigo.

-Sei venuto tanto- fece la rossa sorridendo soddisfatta verso il ragazzo.

-Sei tu che sei fantastica micetta- rispose l'altro nel mentre si riprendeva.

La biondina deglutì per poi fare una domanda -È buono? –

La risposta fu un solo annuire della rossa mentre si ripuliva come un gatto dal seme del fidanzato.  
Ciò diede più sicurezza a Purin nel mettere fine a quel lavoretto ed assaggiare il succo che dopo poco sgorgò.

Piacendole.

-Ora- disse Kisshu -Bisogna concludere-

Ichigo quindi si distese per terra con le gambe divaricate e le ginocchia leggermente piegate.

-Questa è una delle posizioni classiche- spiegò lei -Purin dai stenditi… Non avere paura-

La ragazza seguì l'invito e si mise nella stessa posizione della rossa.

-Ora Nanetto fa come fa Kisshu ma all'inizio te devi entrare piano… Mi raccomando-

Taruto cominciò a sudare freddo, non solo per la minaccia velata della mew neko, ma anche per la paura di fare del male a Purin che per il non darle basta piacere.

Si avvicinò a lei, le tolse con delicatezza le mutandine ma quando fu pronto per entrare si blocco.

-Patetico- sbuffò Kisshu che intanto, per prendere tempo intuendo che Taruto si sarebbe arenato, aveva tolto anche lui la biancheria alla fidanzata e si era messo a strusciare la sua erezione sulla femminilità di lei.

-Dai- fece la mew neko godendosi la cosa con sospiri languidi -Non forziamolo troppo-

Proprio mentre diceva ciò Purin si alzò leggermente e prese una mano di Taruto così da tirarlo a sé con dolcezza.

Lui a quel punto si stese sopra di lei, con le mani all'altezza delle spalle della ragazza, ma era ancora titubante finché la sua fidanzata non lo spronò.

-Io non ho paura se sei te ad entrare in me-

Il castano quindi prese un profondo respiro e lanciò uno sguardo a Kisshu che a quel punto si fece strada in Ichigo che, sentendolo entrare, aveva chiuso gli occhi e inarcato la schiena per il piacere.

Dunque, si girò e, lentamente, si fece strada in Purin che sospirò quando la punta dell'erezione entrò in lei.

Taruto andò avanti, sempre con lentezza, fino a che non sentì un ostacolo che lo spaventò, ma fu di nuovo la fidanzata che, con uno sguardo pieno di fiducia e amore, gli diede il coraggio per proseguire.

Ruppe quello ostacolo, con un piccolo grido di Purin, e proseguì fino a che non fu tutto dentro.

In quel momento riuscì a sentire che era avvolto attorno a qualcosa di caldo e umido.

-Ora che sei dentro- Disse il fratello maggiore che stava muovendo i fianchi -pompa come faccio io-

-Sì- mormorò la Ichigo -fai gridare Purin… Falla godere come merita-

Lui a quel punto cominciò a muoversi nella fidanzata che cominciò da ansimare sempre più forte.

-Ti piace? – chiese a quel punto roco.

-Sì! - Gridò la mew scimmia -Mi piace la tua banana… Per piacere… Va più veloce… Voglio godere… A te piace? –

Questa cosa ruppe gli ultimi freni inibitori che aveva e cominciò a muoversi sempre più velocemente in lei.

-Sì- rispose lui tra un gemito e l'altro -Se così stretta e umida…-

Kisshu e Ichigo sorrisero nel vedere e sentire i due allievi finalmente uno e, assieme a loro, arrivarono all'ennesimo orgasmo della serata.

I quattro stavano ansimando sia per la fatica che per il piacere appena provato.

-Sai micetta- fece Kisshu cercando aria -Penso che i nostri abbiano capito bene la lezione-

La ragazza si accoccolò meglio tra le braccia del suo amante per poi annuire -Sì- disse lei -Adesso Purin e Taruto possono camminare con le proprie gambe… Chissà se troveranno una loro posizione preferita come noi-

Una risata di approvazione scaturì dalla gola dell'alieno -Chi lo sa- fece lui accarezzando la testa della ragazza.

-Scusa scimmietta se ti ho fatto aspettare così tanto- Disse Taruto nel mentre che dava dei piccoli baci sulle spalle della fidanzata -Ero così spaventato che…-

-Non fa nulla Taru Taru- lo bloccò lei prendendogli il viso tra le mani -Adesso ti sei sbloccato e quindi siamo una coppia unica- detto ciò lo baciò.

Quando si staccarono Ichigo li osservò un attimo, poi sospirò -Purin Chan andiamo a farci un bagno che si sta facendo tardi-

Lei annuì a malincuore, baciò di nuovo Taruto e andò verso il piano superiore con lei.

-Sai- iniziò Kisshu appena le due sparirono -Hai una ragazza splendida, perché non te la sei fatta prima? –

Il fratello scostò il viso -Perché sono un idiota? – rispose.

-Sai mi piacerebbe mostrarti altro ma… Anche la micetta deve essere d'accordo-

-Penso che non avremmo bisogno di altre lezioni sai Kisshu- replicò il minore.

Replica che provocò una piccola risata nel verde -Mi raccomando- fece poi lui sorridendo maligno -Acqua in bocca con Pai e la pesciolina-

Il castano annuì sicuro di sé, poi guardò di nuovo il fratello -Scusa- fece cercando di trattenere la sua esitazione -Ma qual è la vostra posizione preferita? –

Kisshu rise compiaciuto -Ti sei fatto coraggioso nanetto... La nostra posizione preferita è la mia micetta a quattro zampe-

Taruto spalancò gli occhi -Come una gattina? –

Kisshu annuì -Proprio come una gattina… Mi ha promesso una cosa per la prima notte di matrimonio-

-Cosa? – chiese il castano.

-Segreto- fece Kisshu sorridendo maligno, ma facendo capire al fratello cosa intendesse.

Di sopra Ichigo e Purin si stavano facendo un bagno rilassante ed anche loro cominciarono a parlare.

-Tutto bene Purin-Chan? Non ti fa male? – chiese Ichigo.

-No- rispose lei -Pensavo che facesse malissimo invece non mi ha fatto così male… Cioè subito mi faceva male ma dopo…- A quel punto sospirò facendo sorridere la rossa.

-Ho una cosa da chiederti- osò poi Purin.

La mew neko alzò un sopracciglio, osservando male la più piccola -Se vuoi altre lezioni la risposta è no-

Purin scosse la testa un po' imbarazzata -No, è che… sono tutti così grandi gli attributi alieni? –

Ichigo spalancò gli occhi poi sospiro anche lei imbarazzata -Se devo essere sincera e avendolo fatto prima solo con Masaya, ti dico che non sono poi tanto più grandi… È chi lo usa che fa la differenza… Kisshu lo sa usare molto bene sai-

Purin a quel punto annuì e sorrise -Sai non cambierei mai l'arnese di Taru Taru con quello di nessun altro… Non so, è come fosse una droga… L'ho appena preso…-

-Che vorresti averlo di nuovo dentro di te lo so- ammiccò la più grande -Ma devi sapere che anche la nostra passerina per loro è come una droga… Dagli una o due volte e Taruto di implorerà di scoparti a modo-

-Dici? - chiese la bionda.

L'altra ammiccò solo.

-Posso chiederti un'altra cosa? – Domandò ancora Purin.

-Qual è la mia posizione preferita? Quella a quattro zampe… È vero che così sono alla mercé di Kisshu, con lui che mi minaccia di sbagliare entrata ogni tanto, ma mi eccita da morire quando lui mi mette le mani sui fianchi e comincia a muoversi dentro di me… Posso dirti che gli permetterò di sbagliare entrata alla nostra prima notte di nozze-

La biondina non capì subito cosa intendesse poi, quando afferrò, arrossì leggermente.

Qualche giorno dopo Pai e Retasu rientrarono dalla Luna di Miele.

La verde, non avendo visto nessun al piano inferiore, dopo aver posato della roba in cucina, decise di salire al quello superiore per vedere se c'era qualcuno.

Sentì degli strani lamenti provenienti dalla camera di Taruto ed entrò preoccupata -Taruto tutto be…- non finì la frase che richiuse subito la porta imbarazzata.

Aveva visto Taruto, nudo, che teneva tra le braccia una Purin altrettanto nuda e intanto la faceva muovere su e giù.

I due si fermarono un momento e poi risero -Povera Reta-Chan… stava per svenire- disse Purin.

-Spero solo che Pai non mi ammazzi- replicò lui ricominciando a muoverla.

Retasu frattanto era di nuovo scesa al piano inferiore e guardò sconvolta il marito.

-Che hai? – Chiese lui

-Beh- disse lei rossa in volto -Finalmente Purin e Taruto si sono svegliati-

-In che senso? – Insistette lui.

-Nel senso di avere una posizione preferita- rispose la verde guardando in basso.

-Cioè se a noi piace farlo in acqua a loro…- Pai sembrò a quel punto capire.

-A loro piace farlo come una scimmietta e il suo albero- tartagliò Retasu.

Il viola guardò il piano superiore poi osservò la neomoglie e le fece una proposta.

-Se prolungassimo la luna di miele fino a stasera? Così si calmano un po' e poi possiamo parlarci con calma? –

La mew focena annuì, prese la mano del neomarito trascinandolo fuori di casa.


End file.
